A Kingdom of Dabbled Hearts
by YourConscience813
Summary: Many drabbles and oneshots including various pairings. Differences in ratings and genres. Yaoi/Het/Yuri. Please Read and Review.
1. Earbuds: AkuRoku

Drabbles and Oneshots. In a review, you can send me your favorite pairings and I'll write a drabble or two about that pairing. Remember, it can be any pairing you want in Kingdom Hearts. After I am able to complete more stories, I'll be asking for your favorite pairings in other video games too. That is, if my dabbles are good enough… This one is for a friend, so I hope they enjoy.

I'm just going to say this once, I'm not separating the Yaoi/Het/Yuri. I'm sorry, but I will mark what is what when you select a chapter, fair deal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"So… Whatcha listening to?"<p>

Silence.

"I didn't quite hear that."

The other huffed as a reply, focusing on changing the song.

"Again… I didn't hear ya, what was that?"

Sighing, he pulled an earbud from his ear, extending it to the other. "Listen for yourself."

Blankly, the red head stared at the contraption. It was one of those _modernized _earbuds, ones that hooked around the ear to reduce the chance of deafening the listener. He hated them, they looked ridiculous, and were even harder to wear than the _normal _ones. Plus it looked like it would hurt him if the blond tugged on the cord… It had so many bad qualities and Axel was full of complaints about them... But he did like them… For one reason alone.

At the lack of movement, Roxas growled, setting his mp3 on the table.

Fingers brushed against the red head's neck, brushing his hair away gently. His hands felt soft as one snaked it's way to his chin, slowly angling the tilt of his head to the blond's desire. Unconsciously they soothed the flesh underneath their hold, sending sparks of eagerness to his cohort. He tried hard not to moan with anticipation. The other hand cupped his ear, hooking the devise around the lobe. A thumb brushed lightly across the skin. His toes curled as the unknowing touch of the other accelerated his heart rate in an instant.

The blond came closer, his dazzling royal eyes stared fixedly at the task-at-hand. Eyebrow furrowed, thin lips turned to a frown, never quite understanding the grip he had over the red head.

He pulled away once he was finished, picking up the mp3 and changed to another song.

A large satiated grin spread across the red head's lips.

"Satisfied?"

"Very."

"Good."

* * *

><p>So naive and blissfully unaware… Anyhoo, besides me being a creeper… I'm going to rate this M because some of my other short stories may be… different… So please send in your favorite pairings and I'll get to writing as soon as possible.<p>

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, what's going through your mind.

YourConscience813


	2. Important Notice: XemnasXSaix

I will continue to post that you should message the pairings that you enjoy. This is one of my guilty pleasures so...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Superior I-" His jaw became slack as his body stiffened in a frozen embarrassment. After taking one step from the portal of darkness his eyes widening at the sight of the two males, instantly noticing their <em>intimate<em> comportment. Both were breathing out moans, their skin red from heat and want. Their robes open, hands trailing across stark flesh, nipples hard at the desirable touches as well as-

The two bodies jolted apart, both rapidly zipping and adjusting their uniforms.

His heart skipped a few beats as he processed the situation. Eyes watched closely as the two fixed their appearance, unable to rid of the picture that settled permanently in his mind. Sweat beading on their athletic forms, lips bruised from abuse.

Silence smacked the three unwelcomely in the face.

"What is it that you want?"

The man was at a loss for words, still replaying the sight of the two men: mouths occupied, groins touching, breathing staggered. Tongues were playing and fingers teasingly soothed muscles. "Um…" He cleared his throat, facing the back of his clothed Superior. "Xigbar r-returned from his m-mission… "

"Oh really?" He turned, his usual stoic expression returned. His tone sounded completely _natural_. Unaffected. "Tell me. What are his findings?"

"Um… Well…" His awkward gaze switched between his superior to the other who uneasily shifted from foot to foot, his face stared fixedly at the floor. "He has found- found another Nobody…"

"Ah. Excellent news, Number VI." His voice faltered a bit as he summoned a portal of darkness. "Let us gather in the Round Room."

Zexion stumbled slightly as he made his way towards the portal. He left the two, his face flushed with mortification and the _permanent_ mental image of the two erotically entangled and panting under the glow of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>Yes, this is how Xemnas was told the news that the Organization had acquired their twelfth member. I was laughing a lot when writing this one. I hope it made you laugh as well.<p>

Review?

YourConscience813


	3. Modeling: NaminéXMarluxia

Yeah, I updated three chapters all in one day... I have a lot to write about- don't judge me. Maybe some other stories will be updated soon... Later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>He looked up from his work, catching the young girl's eyes.<p>

Instantly her eyes moved back to her lap.

Humming to himself, he continued to scan over the reports in his hands. He found it hard to concentrate on his work, causing him to look up once again. Blue orbs were staring at his form for a second time.

Promptly, they diverted their gaze once more.

Curiosity struck him. He titled his head down, counting to ten before snapping up again.

She shifted her stare downwards again, focusing intensely on whatever was resting on his thighs.

He made his way towards the girl, leaning on the table slightly as he towered over her. "What do you have there?"

The blond didn't look up, continuing her drawing with a frown planted on her face.

His expression matched the young girl's. "I said, what do you have there."

Again, she did not mutter a word.

Shrugging at the silent treatment, his fingers immediately grasped the zipper of his robe. She looked up, curious about the actions of the other. A blush stretched across her face as the older Nobody rid himself of the garment, his bare chest exposed and nipples hardened from the brisk air. She gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a better view for proportions," he said bluntly. "Were you not drawing me?"

Upon hearing the accusation, her face became even redder. A soft noise escaped her lips, confusing the man.

He stopped fumbling with the zipper of his pants, "What?"

"You have a rose in your hair…" She averted her line of sight towards her sketch pad. "I was drawing that…"

Blinking a bit, it finally dawned on the other. "Oh…"

She tired desperately hard to sink into her seat but failed miserably, embarrassingly hearing the other gather his clothes and exit the room with haste.

* * *

><p>I like writing awkward moments, as you can already tell. This is what I'm creating over my break. You like? I certain love writing these for some reason… Oh well…<p>

Review? You know you want to...

YourConscience813


	4. Misunderstandings: RikuXSora

Another Chapter? Happy Days! Yeah, I'm watching too many Youtube videos while sitting here. Plus people are making me go insane because... I just cannot stand them right now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored…"<p>

Kairi gave her friend a pointed look. Of course she was bored; they both have been doing nothing but basking in the sun for three hours straight, idly watching the fish peak their heads out from underneath the boardwalk every now-and-then. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"We can always-"

_Crash._

The two jumped from the startling noise and snapped their attention to the back of a hurried Sora. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared into the hidden spot within the tree, causing both Kairi and Selphie to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay… That was weird…"

The red head nodded, "Let's follow him."

* * *

><p>"Have you noticed that Sora has been acting… weird lately?"<p>

They were only halfway through the cave and Kairi was contemplating whether spying on her childhood friend was such a great idea. Especially since Selphie would _not_ stop talking. She threw a harsh glanced over her shoulder at the other, "It's not like it's been all cupcakes and rainbows for him… He's been through a rough year."

She blinked at the outburst but shrugged anyways. "Yeah but Riku doesn't act _that _strange…"

"He can keep his cool… Sora sometimes cannot."

"Whatever you say."

"_Shhh_…" Quickly she put two fingers to her lips and halted their movements. They were almost to the end of the cave… Only a rock wall hiding them from view. "I hear voice…"

"Well _that's_ reassuring…"

Kairi threw her friend another sour glare.

* * *

><p>"Uh Sora…"<p>

"Yes?"

"What is that?"

There was a pause. "What is what?"

"That."

"What?"

"_That_."

"… What?"

"That… bulge."

They both exchanged flushed glances behind rocky wall but continued their eavesdropping.

"Why are you staring at _that_?"

"Because it's moving!"

A small gasp escaped before Kairi could successfully cover the other's mouth with her hand. However- thankfully- the other two took no notice to the small noise.

"…Maybe because it wants to come out…"

"But what is _it_?"

"Um… A present?"

Another pause. "What kind of present, Sora?"

"One I need you to take care of."

The two girls blinked, the suspense killing them…

"Let me see… Zip it open and pull it out."

"But… Riku…"

"_Sora_."

"O-okay…"

The sound of the zipper echoed loudly throughout the chamber causing girls both turned an unnatural and possibly unhealthy color of red.

…Silence…

"Wh- What the fuck?"

"… Yes?"

"What the fuck is _that_?"

"I told you. A present."

"Why…" He stumbled over some words before finally continuing on, "Why do you have it?"

"Well, I was going to ask you-"

"Sora," Now he was more stern and composed, "Why do you have it?"

"Um… why do you sound so upset?"

"You don't see anything wrong with this?"

"…No…"

"Put it back."

"It can't go back in there! It will suffocate!"

"Then I'll force it!"

"No! You'll hurt the poor little thing!"

"That's not little… That is _fucking huge_!"

"C'mon Riku, it's been in there for awhile… It needs some fresh air."

"Not around me."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because Sora… You have a _fucking pussy_!"

As the comment was yelled, the darkness came, engulfing them gracelessly.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere, a booming thud echoed throughout the corridors of their hideaway, causing the two teenaged boys to snap their attention to the pathway leading outside. Slowly edging their way over to the other side of the wall, their eyes widening as the unconscious bodies of both Kairi and Selphie became visible on the dirt covered floor, faces red and breathing slowing down to a more calming pace.<p>

Riku sighed at the sight while Sora continued to give him a puppy-dog look.

That simple sigh turned into a _snarl_.

An innocent smile spread across Sora's lips, holding the object of their discussion at eyelevel for the other.

Riku was _not_ pleased.

"I'm not taking that fucking cat!"

* * *

><p>I've never seen Riku as a cat person. Anyhoo… Another chapter up? Really? Progress? Or maybe it's just a distraction from my actual work…<p>

Review? Possibly? For me?

YourConscience813


	5. Electrified Contacts: LarxeneXNaminé

This one… Is yet again another request from a friend. I've probably written… One or two stories with this pairing in it so I'm still kind of new at this…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Lies<strong>

They were Nobodies.

They did not have hearts.

They did not feel.

They did not question.

"_Ow._"

Suddenly none of that mattered anymore as soft lips brushed teasingly against her wrist. It was only brief contact; however, it made a huge impression on her self-control.

The jolt of pulsing electricity calmed as the woman backed away from the flesh to look up with a smirk.

"Any questions?"

They had been fed _lies_.

* * *

><p><strong>Plead<strong>

Arms were wrapped around her delicate frame, hands traveling down across the smooth white dress; occasionally groping and massaging at the thinly clothed features. The clock has already struck the hour; it was lights-out for all members. Darkness engulfed the corridors, the hiss and pitter-patter of lesser Nobodies echoed throughout the silence. However, this _policy_ did not stop all members from retreating to their dreamland.

Lips brushed against her neck gently, a tongue escaping to taste the tender skin beneath her hold. She felt the smirk that appeared after she trembled under the influence of the other, her breathing become more ridged as teeth playfully scraped across flesh.

"Shhh…" Gloved fingers looped around the hem of the dress, tugging it higher on the girl's thigh, "You do not want our Superior to hear your pleading moans, right?"

The question was asked every night.

And every night it received the same response.

A drawn-out, throaty, wanting, "_Yes_."

* * *

><p><strong>Restless<strong>

She sat on the edge of her bed. Waiting… But knowing that sleep would not come so easily. Her eyelids were heavy. The Castle was calm… But restless…

There was a shift in weight on her mattress and felt the other pull her back down into a warm embrace. It was nice. The comfort made her content. However, she could not force herself into slumber.

The other sighed.

"Another sleepless night?"

She hummed a reply, feeling a hand move long blond strands of hair to the side, fingers caressing the exposed neck.

A sigh.

Lips moved to her ear.

"Then we shall have a third round."

* * *

><p><strong>Thrill<strong>

She loved the control.

"Now tell me…"

The other shivered from the touch.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

A smirk.

A kiss.

A _spark._

"Or… afraid of the light?"

The energy of the woman left her breathless.

* * *

><p>Welp, my eyes hurt. A lot. I need some sleep before I wake up tomorrow and start my work tomorrow. Oh jeeze, I hope that I did not have to take any of my finals. If I did, then I'm <em>fucked…<em>

Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?

YourConscience813


	6. Attire: RikuXKairi

This chapter is for AkieriN! Hopefully you will enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>He sighed, looking himself over in the mirror.<p>

It wasn't as if he cared much for his appearance; the year away from home proved that it was more useful to wear clothes of comfort than for looks. Since there weren't many tailors on his journey, he wore whatever was available to him. Fashion was not a major, devastating problem, especially when his thoughts were concerning the darkness that plagued his heart. A year went by and he did not even think about his overgrown mane, however that may have been due to his… rather_ shift _in appearance…

But here he was. Riku. His hair as wild as the day he plunged back into the ocean of his home world. Sea green eyes scanned his apparel nervously; naked hands were free from their usual attire, trying desperately to flatten the wrinkles on his white dress shirt with little success. As he continued primping over every delicate detail in his wardrobe, he haphazardly knotted his tie together in an attempt to tie the damned thing.

_Things _were _not _going well_…_

Subconsciously, his eyes shifted over to the alarm clock that rested on his nightstand. After a minute or two, the digits finally having time to register in his brain, he found his heartbeat racing.

He ran.

As he came to the front door, he froze before colliding into another islander.

"You're late."

Blinking, he nodded to the statement.

"So are you."

Obviously, that was not the correct retort.

She frowned, quickly becoming defensive. "Because I was waiting for you, you slow poke!"

_Today_ was _not_ his day…

He quickly apologized while critical eyes scanned his body up and down.

"Look at you, did you even get ready?" Again, he began to apologize but was quickly silenced as she began her work. Hands began to carefully flatten out the wrinkles in the other's uniform, instantly fixing the hindrances with ease. Riku straightened as she continued her actions, fingers picking off pieces of lint and palms patting off dust. It wasn't long before bright eyes fell upon the abstruse object.

"What did you do to your tie…?"

It seemed impossible, but he watched with wide eyes as she unknotted the mess without complications. What was even more impressive to him was the amount of time it took for her to perfectly retie the thin strip of fabric. It seemed so unreal…

Her hands slowly slid down the front his chest upon realizing her mission was complete, eyes looking over her great- and seeming impossible still to Riku- achievement. An eyebrow quirked up as he noticed how her touch lingered, her thumbs gently caressing the clothed muscles. After awhile, her fingers moved towards the center inspecting the end of the tie in her hands.

Shyly, her face tilted upwards to meet the other's curious gaze.

A small smile spread across her lips.

It happened so fast. He was shuffling through ideas, thinking over all the possible thoughts that would be going to the girl's mind and then, without warning, a good tug on the tie brought him down to her level. Noses brushed against one another as she carefully made her bold approach, lips slightly parted, robbing his breath in an act of unspoken passion. Without a second thought, she took time to feel the supple curve of his lips, the skin of his nose intimately brushing against hers, strands of hair tickling her cheek, and simply _feel_ the wave of emotions that were swelling inside their hearts. And damn it felt so-

Suddenly the lips disappear, causing his eyes to snap open. Kairi was already off his lawn, walking off towards the school. She shot him a knowing- almost teasing- look over her shoulder before continuing onwards, leaving him to collect his thoughts at the front door.

A large smile tugged on his lips. Looking down at his freshly creased tie, he gave a soft chuckle.

It's great to be home.

* * *

><p>Again, I hope this story was enjoyable. Wow that was all sorts of fluff… I don't see Riku as a tie person either…<p>

Review? Please? For me?

YourConscience813


	7. Moment: TerraXAqua

Another chapter for AkieriN! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Something was missing.<p>

He was sitting quietly, his face tilted up towards the star spotted sky. The moon illuminated the highlights of his features, giving his cheekbones more depth and emphasized his overall handsomeness. Eyes were shadowed by black lashes but still shined in the darkness with their own remarkable light. For the first time in awhile, the stress lines on his forehead were absent, the skin smooth and flawless, as the night and stars calmly pulled his thoughts away from the hectic present. Tresses of hair moved in the wisp breeze, brown strands caressing against the silky flesh of his cheek and even the curve of his delicate lips.

It seemed so perfect.

But something was _missing_.

Hesitantly, a hand was placed over his, rapidly pulling him out of his thoughts with just the simple gesture. He turned to face her, those perfect lips parted in an attempt to voice his confusion and curiosity- only to be cut short by another pair boldly closing the distance between the two.

Hearts pounded in a lively rhythm.

Eyes fluttered close.

Fingers intertwined.

It was bliss.

They pulled back after awhile, the kiss leaving them both dumbstruck and gasping for air. Terra leaned forward, resting his forehead against the other's as he began to regain his composer, quite surprised that his heart did not explode from the eager incentive of continuing their actions.

She could feel the smile spread across his lips.

_There it was._

The perfect moment.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet. I hope you like it. I think I'm suffering from insomnia… When I try falling asleep, I just can't. Oh well...<p>

Review? Press the button?

YourConscience813


	8. Encouragement: Zemyx

Another post for the day? Laughs awkwardly… Yeah… Well… You'll see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Number IX?" The young Nobody glance up at the other. Zexion found him curled up; knees pressed again his chest behind a table in the living portion of the castle. No one reported him missing, meaning they either haven't noticed or were giving the kid some space. If the second was the reason, he could understand why. Red streaks showed trails of confusion, disbelief, and homesickness. The boy did not understand what was going on. He wanted his old life back. Zexion could not blame him for being naive…<p>

"They said…" He sobbed some more, glancing back down to his knees as he gasped for air. Instinctively, the other crouched down to place a hand on his shoulder, his hand rubbing the spot comfortingly. After awhile the breathing returned to normal, a few sniffles here and there. "They said I was a _Nobody_. They said I don't have a _heart_ anymore."

Technically, they did not. They were empty carcasses. Shells. Without a purpose. Just being. Existent. Would it be simple to explain the logic? Certainly. Did Zexion want to? Of course not. He did not want to go through the trouble only to waste more time comforting another animate puppet.

"What do they mean? Will I lose my emotions? Will I never feel happiness again? Will I never smile? What about this?" Violently, he shot up both arms to gesture to his face. "Does this count as sadness or am I just slowly turning indifferent to the idea that I'm living a lie- having feelings and all." A soft mocking laugh escaped his lips now, a few tears streaming down his flushed checks. "Can I not be angry about this? Do I have to sit and feel nothing about the idea? No feelings of want or desire? What drives us? Can we want something? Lust for it?" There was a pause where he continued to frown, his mind trying to process the situation. "What about love?"

The high member blinked, completely shocked for the other's outburst. Of course other members have gone through the same exact hysteria but _him_; Zexion expected otherwise.

A gloved hand grasped the other's chin, titling his head so their gazes met. "Do not fret. We still experience feelings… Emotions come and go as they please, as if you were still you're Somebody. You still experience feelings now, correct?" He nodded, "Then there is nothing to cry over…"

"I guess…"

It wasn't enough. He leaned forward, capturing the other's lips. They tasted of saltwater; the aura emerging from the dirty blond instantly reminded him of the clashing tides of the ocean. He tasted of pineapple, star fruit, and ginger with a hint of volka making the zest all-too addicting. Fingers laced in locks of hair, firmly holding the other in place with need, desperation even, his tongue lapping up the fruity flavors of the desired topical essence with determination. The boy was a walking oasis, the natural scents of water and the sand of the shore, a less distinctive smell coconut milk and sap.

He moaned as the other pulled him closer, a hand trailing from his chest, up to his neck, finally nesting in his hair to rub the scalp unconsciously. The reaction sent a jolt of electricity through Zexion. The shameless tug and the pull of his hair and the other shifting his position so he was now resting on his legs, their torso's barely touching and heat emanated from their shaky, needy forms. His superior fisted the front of the newly appointed robe, encouraging the amorous contact, arms snaking their way behind his head as legs spread on either side of the other, molding against the shape. Feeling the weight and pressure and- oh god- he lost balance and promptly bounced back onto his bosom, grasping the other firmly against his bothered frame, not wanting to loose the fire of the kiss. He _wanted_ it. _Needed_ it.

They parted, panting, flushed, and distressed. He pulled Demyx's head to rest against his own, his eyes slipping closed as he caught his breath. "Do you believe me now?"

"It depends… Are you going to do that again?"

They kissed for a second, then a third time, clutching onto once another as if the person enabled them to breath. Zexion lolled his head to the side, voices of reason completely out of mind as he enjoyed the nips and licks the boy made down his jaw line to the flesh of his neck where each couldn't help but buckle his hips at the other's moans, gasps, or groans.

A fourth time; this time more movement evolved. Grazing against the blazing cloth of the other was torturing, a steady pulse controlling their bodies, rocking in a steady rhythm as tongues relinquished from holding back, caressing and craving the moist cravens. A firm hand connected with the dirty blond's buttock, gently squeezing and secretly desiring to be doing more than just groping later. First they found their legs intertwining, hooking around the ankles while arms held the sweat-covered bodies close, fingers enlacing with tresses as tongues danced into and out of their mouths.

It was then, when the two wear climbing to their erogenous peaks, that someone had to ruin their fun.

"Found him."

Zexion hissed.

Of course they just _had _to be looking for the kid…

* * *

><p>Yeah, I love this pairing to death. You guys probably already know that much, huh? Again, please send me your favorite pairings and I'll write you a story for that pairing.<p>

Reviews Please?

YourConscience813


End file.
